Whisper In My Ear
by You'reMyAllTimeLow
Summary: Funny how the most terrible situations can bring certain people so close. The once-lovely, now pierced and dyed Ella Martinez finally shares with Iggy what she's been keeping bottled up for years. It quickly brings the two together, but causes some new senses of jealousy the pair never knew their minds were capable of. Rated T for sexuality. Sorry for all of the delays...


**A/N: Well, I know that I told you guys I'd be making another chapter… I do plan on finishing the Fax story, but I just couldn't help but write some Eggy. So, this will consist of just a few short chapters to hold you all off until my Fax writer's block recedes. I'll be seeing you goons at the end of this chapter. Read on, beautiful.**

"Ella? What are you doing here? Leave! You'll get hurt!" a teenaged, bruised and scratched girl shouted towards another young female with bright red hair, which was laced into a fishtail braid. The scene was rather bleak; there was a harsh tension in the air. The setting reflected the mood of the predicament: the only humans were either unconscious or writhing on the ground, with the exception of the last three people standing. A girl around the age of sixteen, with bouncing blonde curls and emerald green eyes, was held in a headlock by a man who appeared to have a two-year advantage against his victim. The said "Ella" was spectating, her thin figure convulsing from fear and using more energy than her body could actually handle. A gun was held against the blonde's head and blood trickled down from a bite-shaped wound on the man's shoulder.  
"Listen to your little friend here, babe. We wouldn't want to scratch that pretty virgin face of yours," the husky voice of the man warned, a slight chuckle following. Ella glanced at the gun, running through the steps her half-sister taught her and planning out how the fight will go mentally. She took a deep breath but just as she was about to kick the pistol out of the mauled hand of the man, a tall, lanky figure stepped halfway out of the shadows. The clicking sound of a gun cocking voiced.  
"And we wouldn't want your pea brain splattered against the walls of your skull, now would we?" came a deep yet raspy voice from the figure. "Come, now, Ricky. I thought you were through with sexually harassing girls since the last time I kicked your ass for it." Ricky cringed, set down his gun on the ground, and raised his hands slowly in defeat. His previously cool and slightly maniacal demeanor turned to a worried, uneasy one. A crack of thunder boomed against the walls of the alleyway quickly after a flash of lightning. During the short period of light, a glimpse of strawberry blond hair and glowing bright blue eyes could be caught from the hero.  
Ella recognized the identity of her friend's hero… It was one of her half-sister Max's Flock members. She couldn't quite put her finger on his name but she remembered that he was eighteen, two years older than herself. All she knew about him was that he was part of Max's plan to kind of keep order around this one dangerous part of town, where the high school was so precariously placed. They called themselves the "Flock" for obvious reasons.  
Ricky was trying to back away slowly in the brief opening but the vigilante pointed his gun straight back at his head. Now standing stiff as a board, he pleaded, "I-Iggy, man, you know we're tight now—" Ella's mind immediately cut off his words as the name clicked in her mind. Ella and Iggy had only met once and brushed past each other in her house a few times. Huh, was he really living with her for years and they never really talked? She stood in her own world for a few moments before she snapped back to reality, hearing the last bit of the pathetic plea. "—and I just don't wanna die now! Please, dude, I'll do anything!"  
"Leave and never hurt anyone again. If I ever hear about you so much as looking at someone funny, I'll come looking for you. And when I find you, I will personally castrate you with a rusty spoon and shove your own balls down your throat. Now get out of here before I throw up just from the thought of that." Ricky ran off, squealing like a newborn baby. Iggy sighed and put the safety lock back on his gun, offering each of his hands to the two girls. "My deepest apologies to the both of you lovely ladies, but I will be your escort back home now that you are both safe. If you would each grab one of my hands, we could get going to your place first," he grasped the blonde's hand and kissed it gently. Leaning in close, he whispered something into her ear, his lips lightly grazing her lobe. She giggled quietly and whispered back into his ear.  
Ella was quickly losing her patience and soon decided to leave without a word…almost. She was muttering to herself about how she could have handled it. "You would've been toast without me, sweetheart." Steam was practically rolling off of her and her skin was crawling. "Come on, Ella. Won't you accompany Marcie and me?"  
She scoffed and said, "I'm good, thanks. Maybe I'll see you at home, Ig." He remembered her name! She always thought she was invisible to him, and that's not just because he was blind. The next thing Ella knew, she was being scooped up by the heroic figure and taken involuntarily. "Hey! Weren't you just lecturing that Ricky guy about sexual harassment?!" Iggy allowed a grunt past his lips but soon disregarded her remark.  
The flight to Marcie's home was rather painless and silent for the most part, but the moment Iggy and Ella were alone, things turned towards a more awkward path. "You know," Ella began, with a hint of sass coloring her tone, "I was handling the situation just fine before you showed up." This statement caused Iggy to chuckle for a few moments as he shook his head slowly. Ella was slightly insulted by his apparent amusement in her words. "What are you laughing at, numbskull?!" she exclaimed as her hand nailed a solid smack upside his head. This only caused a loud OUCH! and some more chuckling. His silky strawberry-blond bangs veiled his eyes momentarily, due to the impact of Ella's strike, until he flicked them out of his face with a slight shake of the head.  
It had only been sprinkling for the past 30 minutes but a storm began plowing through the area; rain was now pouring down, which, at the speed they were soaring, made each and every single droplet feel like a bullet. Iggy could feel Ella's muscles tensing from the pain. He was then quick to descend, forcing his wings into his sweatshirt and extending them just before they hit the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked, genuinely concerned and cupping her now rosy cheek with one hand. She shrugged his hand off of her face and trudged onwards, cold and sopping wet. "Look, I'm sorry for laughing but you couldn't have expected your pretty little sophomore self to be able to take down a big, senior douchebag. It's simply illogical."  
This caught Ella slightly off guard and her expression twisted with anger. "For your goddamn information, I was handling it just fine! I was about to take him down. Besides, Max has been training me for over four years now," she practically spat as she stomped towards the overly-confident 18-year-old. Ella leaned upwards on the very tips of her toes to make herself seem taller. The next action in which Iggy took was completely uncalled for and Ella wasn't sure if she liked it. He was tucking a few strands of her soaked, firetruck red hair behind her fully-pierced ear.  
"First off, I've been training for fourteen years. And hey, why did you dye your hair? And stretch your ears? And get all of these piercings? Especially the ones on your hips..." He carefully lifted her shirt just enough to expose the small silver ball bearings weaved through her skin. She smacked his hands away, blinking back tears and now holding herself. Ella gently pulled her sleeves down, hiding her pain and, yet again, keeping it to herself. Iggy tried to call after her but she sped up to put more space between the two of them.  
"Would you _quit_ following me?!" she shouted at him.  
"No. Not until you stop hiding things from me! Hiding things from your mom, your sister, your friends..."  
"How do you know I'm hiding something, huh?: Do you just know everything?:"  
"No, but Angel pretty much does. You couldn't seriously expect no one to notice that you would wear long sleeves in the _summer_? That you always run off with your friends, unannounced, then come home smelling like dank? Ella, we're not a bunch of idiots." This made Ella uncomfortable and she couldn't mentally formulate a response to this. Instead, she made something of a disgruntled growl and turned to, once again, stomp off.

**A/N: Okay, honestly, I'm about to write the second chapter **_**right now**_**. This story is just too fun to write. It's very...say, liberating. So, I hope you all liked it and chapter 2 will be coming out soon. I love you all for staying with me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ta-ta for now.**  
**Love,**  
**Dani.**


End file.
